


No Matter the Color

by justicejv2



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Crossover, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Good Parent Reigen Arataka, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicejv2/pseuds/justicejv2
Summary: Shigeo Kageyama and Ritsu Kageyama, both androids and suspected deviants, are suspects for assault against three human workers, and the death of a fourth. They find refuge in the office of a psychic, and can only watch as a revolution rises among their kind.





	No Matter the Color

Life in Seasoning City was, and had always been, normal. The population’s adjustment to the introduction of androids was rather swift, as a good portion of residents were eager to trade off various mundane and unpleasant jobs and retire. Of course, there were still the unfortunate chunk of people left jobless, said people deciding that protesting against androids would be a better use of time than volunteering or searching for other employment.

“Mob!” a voice raised in a small office near one of the main streets, “Our next client will be here any minute, turn that TV off.”

A pair of dull eyes shifted to meet the owner of the voice; Arataka Reigen, a 28 year old, self-proclaimed psychic who happened to own a paranormal consultation office in Seasoning City. The man was a bit taller than average, with dark blonde hair and a scar evident on his cheek. He donned a gray business suit, along with a pink tie that complimented his features in a way.

The one referred to as ‘Mob’ nodded his head, reaching over to the TV to hit the power button. His name was Shigeo Kageyama, an employee of Reigen’s that earned the nickname ‘Mob’ due to his overwhelmingly average appearance; shorter than his employer, dark eyes, and a bowl cut. “The news says that anti-android protests are on the rise,” Shigeo stated, turning his attention back to the taller man, “and that they are growing more violent.”

“As long as we stay in our lane, they have no reason to attack us.” Both Mob and Reigen turned to face the other person in the room, meeting Ritsu Kageyama’s brooding gaze. Ritsu stood leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the office of Reigen, only straightening at the sound of a knock at the door.

Both Kageyamas immediately assumed a completely different identity than they possessed moments before, Ritsu opening the door for the client and offering to take their coat as Shigeo disappeared into a smaller, separate room to pour tea. Mob returned a few moments later, handing the tea to the client as Reigen continued with his usual spiel.

“Now, what brings you to Spirits and Such on this fine day, sir?” Reigen’s face had taken on an expression of understanding, ready to take in information and twist it to a desirable result for both parties involved. Sat in front of him was a middle aged man with short, dark hair and a slight hunch. 

“Well, uh…” the man grumbled, raising a hand to it’s opposite shoulder in attempt to massage it, “my shoulders have felt like there’s something weighing on them, I guess. I figured I’d check with a psychic to make sure it isn’t a spirit or something weird like that.”

Reigen nodded, deciding his course of action. “Your shoulders feel heavy recently? That’s definitely a curse.” A pseudo look of concern seemed to flood the man’s face as he continued with his tangent, “90 percent of all stiff shoulders and stomach aches are due to curses…”

Shigeo and Ritsu now stood idly, lined up with their backs to the wall and shoulders nearly touching. Compared to Shigeo, Ritsu was taller, leaner, and generally more attractive with sharper eyes and messy, unique hair. It was no surprise that Ritsu was mistaken to be the older brother, even though Shigeo was technically older and more experienced. Nevertheless, the pair simply waited for the case in which they were prompted to help with whatever Reigen couldn’t do by himself, which never came for this client. Instead, they found themselves a bit shaken when the conman slammed his fist on his desk and cried out, “The reason for your curse is porn sites!”

The brothers snorted at the apparent cause, the sound luckily being masked by the client’s scream of distress and confusion. The two found their attention now fixed on Reigen, wondering how this situation would unfold further.

“Yes! The curse that is on your shoulders is a terrible  _ One-Click Curse! _ ” Their employer seemed it necessary to speak as loudly as he could without being considered screaming, and thus, a public disturbance. His method involved attempting to shock his customers so they would be more willing to believe what he said, which proved effective in many cases.

It took a moment for the client to regain his composure, then muttering out “A-A one click curse from porn sites?” He seemed hesitant to believe the tale that Reigen seemed to pull out of nowhere, but the blonde was confident he would win this battle.

“They use illegal 18-plus sites to curse your shoulders and make you pay fees,” he stated matter-of-factly, “Curses nowadays are becoming digital, too.” As if he was just relaying common knowledge, Reigen gave a shrug while waiting for an expected argument.

The older man stuttered, unaware of what to do with this information, and settled on denial. “Who the hell would believe that hogwash?” he exclaimed.

Instead of answering the question, Reigen shot up from his seat and seemed to almost appear behind the client. “Just don’t move for a second, I’ll lift the curse now!” And thus, the conman began massaging the client’s shoulders.

“No, it’s fine!” the client said in an effort to stop the sudden action.

Reigen quickly began working his fingers in the tight muscles, despite the clear opposition of the recipient. “Your right shoulder is stiff- the curse is strong!” 

The client turned his head to cast a glare at Reigen. “Hey! I’m not paying for this! Sto-” Before he could finish, Reigen switched his technique, causing the client’s words to hitch in his throat. Within moments, the two had disappeared into a separate room where Reigen finished using his “sorcery crush” technique. 

“People will really believe anything he tells them, huh?” Ritsu quipped as the brothers were left alone. He flashed a grin at Shigeo, who returned with a small smile. 

“Reigen-san has been doing this for years,” Mob commented, “It makes sense that he was able to hone the skills necessary.”

After a few minutes in silence, Reigen and the client left the room, the client with a strange glow about him. Mob made his way to a small, makeshift ‘reception’ desk, then scanning over a paper that sat in front of him. “So, the 40-minute massage course fee comes to 3,800 yen.”

As the client pulled out his wallet with no question, Reigen’s face seemed to twitch from annoyance. The client handed over the money, Mob counting over it and then fumbling for change. “Your change is 200 yen.”

As the client walked out of the office, his cellphone rang. He picked it up, still within earshot of the Spirits and Such employees.

“Hey, honey- yeah, the appointment went great. The man lifted the curse, and for a great price too! For such a small and shady place, the service was great. He even had two androids!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter one of No Matter the Color! Thank you for reading, feel free to leave feedback and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter!! <3


End file.
